Get Ready, Get Set, Run!
by IngoStarxxx
Summary: Bella Swan is distraught when she is hit by an oncoming car. She doesn't realise as she wakes up in a bright, white room, that her life is about to take a dramatic turn.


Prologue

Alice was my best friend and I loved her like the sister I never had. Emmett being her brother, became mine. I was like part of their welcoming family. Loved but always alone. Never did I have the attention that I had in those first few months. Not just from them but also from their very close friends. I wished on every star I spotted that it would last forever. But I'm sure we both know that that can never happen. After a violent start, I had a chance to relax, to not always have to watch my back, to just be me. But it wasn't going to last for long and I knew that. Soon enough they would find out what was following me, then they would run, people always did. What was so different with this family that would never belong to me. After all, my own family had left. Had run. But I think I should go back to the beginning, it might make more sense if I did.

_**Bella's POV**_

I was on the run. Again. I didn't want to have to run again, but it always happened. As soon as I was taken on I knew I would bring sorrow to another family. A another group of good people who had found it in their hearts to take a poor looking girl in. I wasn't allowed to tell them. It was against the rules I was bound to. It was only when they were knocking on the door, that I could tell them. How useful was that?

I was walking down a small narrow lane. Where I was going I didn't know. But I knew I only had a few months till they came to find me again, and I had to find a soft looking family to stumble across, who would happily take me in, not expecting the consequences. Those that found me would then let me go, while they dealt with the business. It was a game to them. Even I was meant to enjoy it. But I never would. I wasn't like them. I was clumsy and sometimes arrogant, but I wasn't stupid, or cruel. I knew it was wrong. But they awarded me for my work. They let me live.

As I walked through the darkened trees, across the muddy leaves that carpeted the ground, I yearned to lie down and sleep, but I had to keep going. So I did. It was as I approached the corner that a car rounded it, coming faster than was necessary, but it was too late. It hit me. And darkness followed...

_**Jasper's POV**_

It had been a great night. Rosalie had laughed more than anyone, which was very unusual. Emmett had never left her side, and as for himself, he had been knocked out by Alice. Not literally, but she had been so funny, witty, interesting and also beautiful; very important in a relationship of course. He smiled to himself. The Cullen's were great. Esme and Carlisle were really friendly and extremely gentle, also they had a relaxed aura about them which made Jasper's job much easier when controlling people's emotions. He hadn't had to that night. No one was angry or frustrated and he just had to be himself, not the freak with the unusual quality as his parents had called it. Since he was born he could control people's emotions. Just by releasing an emotion, he could calm a group of ranting, drunken football supporters. Or excite a bunch of bored teenagers who had nothing better to do than sniff glue.

Rosalie sniffed and Jasper turned to her. She was smiling widely and when she saw Jasper she giggled. She seemed drunk.

"Are you drunk?" He asked her.

"No." She was slightly surprised at his sudden questioning but righted herself quickly and got back to staring out of the window in a very happy manner.

"High?" He asked. He knew she wasn't. She would never touch drugs. She couldn't be bothered with the sudden downer you got when they started to wear off.

Rosalie looked at Jasper. She was briefly surprised but then smiled.

"Yep."

Jasper swerved in shock. Just missing a tree trunk that had been standing right by the side of the road, as if daring him to lose concentration.

"HIGH? On what?" He looked directly at Rosalie, occasionally giving a quick glance back to the road.

Rosalie looked into his eyes, and with a slight giggle said,

"Love."

Relief surged through Jasper's body. But he didn't show it.

"Oh god!" He said in a voice of mock dread. "I think I'd rather you were on drugs."

Rosalie and Jasper both burst into laughter. Then Jasper's mobile vibrated in his pocket and he quickly brought it out and found he had a text. From Alice. His heart did a somersault.

He glanced up at the road a few times as he read the text.

_Hope u enjoyed urselves._

_We did. Hope to see you both_

_really soon. Sweet Dreams...._

_Luv Alice. xxxxxxxxx._

He was smiling when it happened. He didn't see the corner coming. Rosalie shouted at him but he didn't notice. He was busy concentrating in getting round the corner. When he was round and still on the road he thought they were safe. That was when he saw her. Standing in the middle of the road, with a look of pure confusion on her face. A strange emotion to show when about to be squished, but it was in those brief seconds that he realised she was confused, because he was. It was weird really. People always said that in times like these time slowed right down. But they were wrong. Jasper found the scene fly by too fast, which made him unable to stop what happened next.

Rose screamed.

_**BANG!!!!**_


End file.
